


We're Inevitable

by dulcehernandez



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcehernandez/pseuds/dulcehernandez
Summary: Ethan finally asks out his rookie.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 20





	We're Inevitable

Winter had arrived to Boston in a blink of an eye and the young intern's second year of residency was halfway through. Months prior, she and Dr. Ethan Ramsey had shared a brief and intimate kiss that redefined their boundaries. However, although it remained unspoken, neither of them felt like necessarily exploring a new label in fear of tainting their budding relationship. Exclusivity seemed permanent and she was scared that Ethan's hesitance to committing might raise issues she wasn't willing to address yet. The past few months had looked like late night car rides around the city, going to the opera, and weekends at his apartment. She was initially skeptical to keep their courting private, but she had learned to cherish these moments in between despite how much she wanted to discuss this with her roommates. Realistically, she knew that Elijah and Sienna were vaguely aware that she was dating somebody but they respected her enough not to pry too much which is why she made an effort to balance her time with her friends and Ethan. 

His attention was drawn from the Nigella recipe he was attempting that night, salmon with thyme lemon butter and almonds, towards the kitchen island where she was vaguely reading a book she had found on one of his bookshelves. He heard his rookie grumble while flipping through the pages of the book like it was a magazine, " _Ethan Ramsey, you have taught me the value of patience.”_ He shook his head as he registered her sarcasm and smiled as his eyes roamed back to the dinner, _"You know protesting isn't going to make this cook faster. If it was up to you, we'd be eating pizza every night."_ She gasped and feigned offense, " _Ramsey, you're such a snob!_ " He walked towards her and exclaimed, " _Would you look at that, the snob just finished preparing dinner._ "

As he served her with a perfectly presented plate and a glass of wine, she leaned over and kissed him. " _I'm going to miss you this weekend._ " Months prior, her roommates, Bryce, and Rafael had decided to rent out a cabin and spend the weekend together ice skating, snowboarding, and enjoying a much needed break to celebrate the halfway mark of their intern year. 

" _You're aware that staying here is an option, right?_ " She wrapped her arms around his neck and " _I know but Bryce already rented out the Airbnb and I promised all the others. Plus, I have some really cute outfits planned out for when I hit the slopes._ " His eyes shot down and he felt a pang of insatiable curiosity, he tried to casually remark, " _Do your friends know about us?_ " She glanced towards him trying to study his expression as if deciphering what he truly meant to ask when she replied, " _I didn't know there was an us to discuss_. _Does your dad know about us?_ "

He shifted uncomfortably before responding, " _My father doesn’t know about anyone I have ever dated, so the answer to that is no. However, I do believe he is aware that I am dating somebody. I have missed the last couple visits to Providence_." 

Their eyes were trained on the other. One of the things that hadn’t changed since they started seeing each other was that they still challenged each other much to their dismay. They both sensed this conversation was shifting towards that. Ethan weighed his options and decided to entertain the idea, " _Suppose, I wanted to go on a date while you were away for the weekend. How would you feel?_ " 

She felt her heart drop at the scenario in question but tried to mask her disappointment. " _Factoring how long it took you to take me on a date, I seriously doubt you are, but if it's true send my highest regards to her. Hell, I’ll pay for the dinner._ " They ate the rest of their dinner in silence pondering the direction of their relationship and what they wanted from it.

Later that night as she was getting ready to spend the night at his place, she changed out of her regular clothes into one of Ethan's shirts from his days at Johns Hopkins. The shirt's length was ridiculously long on her and almost fit like a dress but she slept better when his scent was on her. As she was about to take her place in bed she saw Ethan sitting upright completely lost in thought, his expression was distant. She hopped onto the large king sized bed and crossed her legs while carefully inquiring, “ _Is this about earlier? Ethan, I can tell my friends about us_. _I just didn't think that's what you wanted for us._ _I want that more than anything. Ethan, I adore you. I did before I met you and I can't imagine that changing. I didn't want to push you towars something you didn't want to do. I told you once that we were inevitable and I still believe that._ "

He shook his head and reached over to hold her hand as they easily interlocked. He began drawing circles with his thumb and looked up at her with pure adoration in his eyes. He admitted, " _I have no intention of seeing anybody else but you, if that's alright.._." 

She smiled and a wave of relief flushed over her. She responded quietly, " _Neither do I._ " 

She felt as if he saw right through her and he admitted, " _I want to go all in if you'll have me. Let's make this official. There's nothing holding me back, I promise_." He ran his fingers through her hair and confessed, “ _I feel like I’ve been waiting for you all my life_.” Her heart skipped a beat at the admission but she quickly recovered and responded, “ _You probably have, you’re ten years older than I am. _ ” Ethan gazed at her amused at the quick remark and pulled her towards him. She shifted from her place in bed to a straddling position on his lap and cupped his cheek tenderly leaning in to kiss him. Their kiss was intentional and electric. When he kissed her, she felt as if all her troubles were quickly alleviated; all the rhythms and harmonies within them had lined up to create this moment in time. In the still and quiet of the night, the doctors stayed up embracing each other and talking until they dozed off in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr accounts are DulceGHernandez and OpenHeartIncorrect.


End file.
